Come Undone: We Always Repeat The Same Mistakes
by Night's Fang
Summary: FMA xover RoyKag Series of Oneshots written for the 30Angsts on Live Journal. Some are probably AU. Now up: Chemistry. No matter what people think. Chemistry essentially was made for war.
1. Scarlet Night, Crimson Dawn

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu-Yasha or Full Metal Alchemist. Would this even be up here if I did?

**A/N:** I wrote this for the 30 Angsts community on livejournal. I thought since I was putting it up there I should putit up here as well.

**Fandom:** Crossover (Fullmetal Alchemist / Inu-Yasha)  
**Title:** Scarlet Night, Crimson Dawn  
**Author/Artist:** Night's Fang  
**Theme(s): (include the # number and full theme):** #20A Violence, War  
**Pairing/Characters:** Roy Mustang / Kagome Higurashi  
**Rating:** PG-13 (A bit Dark)  
**Disclaimer/claimer:** I specifically do not own the characters. I do own the plot-line and poem though.  
**Summary:** No matter how much time passes. He is still a solider and he'll always be haunted by ghosts of war. So it's natural for him to wake up screaming. She can only silently watch in muted horror.

* * *

**Scarlet Night, Crimson Dawn. **

It's been ages since she's gotten a break from collecting jewel shards, chasing Naraku, playing mother to Shippo, and being Kikiyo's shadow. _(She knows shes that, and not Inu-Yasha's lover as much as she'd like to believe it)_

Therefore she can correctly assume that it's been an era since she's last gotten a chance to meet him. Since she's crossed through that large Gate to _his/their_ world on the other side and buried her face in his chest breathing in his musky charred soothing scent. And it has. And all this time she knows he's been managing alone without anyone to care for him. _(The foolish man. Doesn't he know better than that from past experiences? she thinks wondering what destroyed household appliance has to be replaced this time)_

He's probably locked himself away from everyone again succumbing to reliving his past amongst endless glasses of whiskey, while she was away. Or perhaps being playing happy-go-lucky playboy, to forget the pain. _(Or most probably both considering the stale scent of whiskey, and ladies perfumes the house seems to reek of.)_ All the while letting himself drown in lonliness. _(Stupid solider pride)_

The man is far too stubborn to ask for help, she muses as she sits by his bedside. Places a cool washcloth over his sweaty forehead, smoothes out messy raven locks, lightly traces his scarred blind eye, returns to holding his cold sweaty plam in her own hands. All the while she wonders which ghost of his past haunts him tonight, as she coos a gentle lullaby to him in her soft voice, like a mother would to her child. _(Which is ironic in every sense of the word, she thinks tiredly, since it should be the other way around. She is younger, much, much more younger, than him. She could be his daughter.) _

She wonders who _(or what)_ haunts him tonight. 

Is it the Ishval wars where he was called in to so cruelly and brutally help anhilate a peaceful race? _(Does he see tanned desert worn skin and Philosophers Stone red eyes? she wonders)_

Or is it the aftermath of icy tombstones marking grave piles in lonely desert sand?

Is it his old sub-ordinates that were the closest thing to family he had? _(Are the faces of Havoc, Fury, Breda, Falman, and Armstrong eyeless, gaunt accusing faces smiling wickedly as rats run over their mangled flesh? Or perhaps they're all alive, happy, picnicking in a grassy meadow while watches yearningly from a world of grey?)_

Are they blank gold and silver eyes on broken bodies of the boys _(probably surrogate sons to him and he never wished for them to know)_ that plague his mind? _(Edward would surely laugh at it if he knew. Fullmetal always loved torturing him. Al would probably look sadly at the man who's now whimpering in his sleep like a child, silver optics clouded with their usual muted warmth.)_

Are they the accusing sapphire eyes and sharp insulting words that cut deeper than sharp yet rusty knives _(and hurt more than stabs to the heart)_ of someone whose family he has stolen twice that fill his head endlessly? _(He can't believe that Winry has indeed forgiven him)_

Or is it _her_ that encompasses his mind?

Do russet brown eyes going wide _(pupils dilating into blankness)_, long sun kissed silky golden locks unfurling and solwly staining red _(dripping down the strans, coagulating, hardening into lumps)_, elvin features of a woman _(goddess/angel/warrior)_ twisting into a pained grimace, and a graceful fall onto him while _her_ life seeps away as seconds pass by while can do nothing _(absolutely nothing)_ replay in his head over and over again?

Or perhaps the woman is replaced by a young girl? _(A child of ten, who's barely begun to live)_ Are russet brown eyes are a chocolate hue? _(Ever dimming, struggling to hold on to life)_ Are the sun-kissed golden locks are replaced by silky onyx night? _(Matted with blood, begging for something. Life? Death? She can't remember)_ Maybe he isn't so powerless like before but still has failed to protect her? _(She's alive again, but something isn't right. She knows it. Maybe it's the feeling of incompletion. Or the feeling of having something that isn't hers to begin with. That her soul isn't hers anymore. Or the faint fading scar on pale unblemished skin which looks horrifyingly familiar to the Orobourus)_

Whatever the Dreams _(Nightmares)_ are she will never know. She can only assume as she changes the washcloth on his sweaty forehead, smoothes out messy raven locks, lightly traces his scarred blind eye, returns to holding his cold sweaty plam in her own hands, and continues her soothing lullaby. All the while he'll scream silently in his bleak world full of grey mist, black earth, and red seas, mouth full of dust, and eyes crying tears of blood. And she'll watch over him pondering as dawn creeps up upon them.

Scarlet Nights of wars fought _(violence, anguish, despair, blood, marred flesh, gaunt faces, unmarked graves and cold lonely empty houses)_ will always haunt her mentor _(father, guide, saviour, Flame Alchemist and so much more)_ Roy Mustang. And until he can learn to look past that, she knows he cannot _(will never)_ see the hope the fiery Crimson Dawn will bring.

But then again that's what she Kagome Higurashi _(his little inferno, The Phoenix Alchemist)_ by his side for so long for.

No matter how long it takes, she'll do it.

One day she'll pull him out of his Scarlet Night, and show him the Crimson Dawn.

He's waking now, and she breathes a sigh of relief.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, yeah, I know it's a bit weird, and stuff. But that's how my mind works. So yeah leave a review. I'll accept flames as well.


	2. Loathful Rain

**Fandom:** Crossover (Fullmetal Alchemist / Inu-Yasha)  
**Title:** Memories In The Rain  
**Author/Artist:** Night's Fang  
**Theme: **#31A Cold  
**Pairing:** Roy/Kagome  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything besides this story. (And the other ones I've written)  
**Summary:** Kagome always hated the rain.

**A/N:** I decided to continue these in a series of one-shots to co-ordinate with my posts for the 30 Angsts Community on Live Journal. (If I'm putting it up there why not here?)

* * *

Kagome always loathed the rain. No matter how stifling hot the day may have been. Or how good it felt against her skin. Or how it created such a beautiful surreal landscape in the Sengoku Judaic.

Kagome loathed the rain. Period.

She could just not see the beauty in it. Or it's necessity.

To her rain shouldn't have existed. Everything was damp. You couldn't do anything and would be cooped up and stuck wherever you were. _(Which was a rather big inconvenience)__  
_  
It always brought back bad memories for her loved ones. And she couldn't bear it.

Whenever it rained her mother would sit by her bed looking over her wedding album. _(As if that could ever bring her father back)_ Inu-Yasha would arrogantly sit up in the higher branches of a tree, sullenly getting soaked to the bone. _(She couldn't understand how that helped him prove to himself that he wasn't betraying Kikiyo)_ Miroku would stare longingly at his cursed hand. _(As if it would heal itself by doing that!)_ Sango's eyes would stare yearningly in the distance. _(It's not like Kohaku would suddenly pop up)_

Even the usual energetic Shippo would sit in a small corner and look over the few trinkets he'd gotten from his father.

_Seriously what was wrong with everyone?_

But the one person's _"Rain Persona" as she'd dubbed it_, which annoyed her the most was the raven haired man sitting by the desk next to the window looking out of it. Messy hair falling all into his face. _(Hasn't he ever heard of a comb?)_ The scarred blind eye ever so prominent. Mouth drawn into a thin line. right clutching the glass in his hand ever so tightly _(All he has to do is put a little more pressure on it and it will break.)_ as he keeps draining it's amber brown contents while she refills it. _(she's telling him that it's bad for his health. All this alcohol. But he's too stubborn to listen) _

She knows he's remembering his past as well. Replaying it, like he does every night in his dreams while she watches over his sleeping form in muted horror. The only difference is that now he's doing it consciously. And all because it's raining. 

_(Stupid, stupid, natural occurrence. Why can't they be in a desert?)_

She knows he's reliving the war, the anguish, the violence, the tragedies, and the loss. He's reliving all the times he's failed. _(Even though it wasn't his own fault. Can't the stupid man realise that?)_

He's looking at all the bloodshed made even more prominent by the twisted world of gloomy grey in his mind. _(As grey and gloomy as the day. All because of this stupid rain)_

He's seeing everyone he loves and cares for dying over and over again in his mind, as she pours him another peg of whiskey and dilutes it with ice and water. (_Hoping, desperately hoping and praying that he doesn't realise that she's pouring a smaller peg by the refill)_

But most of all she knows he's reliving the day he failed to save them both. Riza and Kagome herself. 

But Riza can only haunt Mustang in his dreams and thoughts.

Kagome knows she herself haunts him in both his nightmares and in reality, as she sits on his desk, with her pale unblemished skin _(battle scars will never, ever, leave their marks on her. At least they don't anymore. She remembers they did when she was a little girl)_ doe-like chocolate eyes _(with hints of that evil malicious slate-sapphire)_ refilling his glass... again, clinging onto her last shreds of humanity.

She's just a chimera between the real thing, and an imitation of her own self mashed up with qualities of others. Morphed that way to be saved from death. And she doesn't know which is more twisted. Dying at an early age. _(But still dying human, with her own soul still intact)_ Or living like some deformed creature pretending to be human, (_while that stupid unforgiving god-forsaken rain continues to pound down. Can't it stop damnit?)_

"You should stop you know. You've already had enough." she states softly and gently, but the underlying order is not disguised. 

And he looks up at her with his good eye. That beautiful shade of grey midnight sapphire, that is her favourite, since it's more rare than diamonds. _(And even more precious to her than the gems. Just like he is)_

Gazing into his eye Kagome is reminded once again of the main reason why she loathes _(despises, hates, wants abolished)_ the rain. 

It's as cold and dead as the look in Mustang's eye.

* * *

**A/N:** So it's done. Tell me what you guys think of it k? It means a lot


	3. Cruelty

**Fandom:** Crossover (Fullmetal Alchemist / Inu-Yasha) **  
Title:** Cruelty**  
Author/Artist:** Night's Fang**  
Theme(s): (include the # number and full theme):** #33A – Kill.**  
Pairing/Characters:** Roy Mustang / Kagome Higurashi**  
Rating:** PG-13**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inu-Yasha. You wouldn't want to know what would happen if I did.**  
Summary:** She knew she could never be emotionless or heartless. Cruelty however was a completely different thing.

**A/N:** The third one-shot is here! Wohoo!

* * *

**Cruelty**

The nine year stands in front of his desk. Neat and attentive. Her black skirt coming just above her knees so as to not hinder her movements. Her red long-sleeved formal button down shirt neat and crisp. Socks pulled up, shoes nice and shiny, raven hair pulled back into a neat French braid. Gloves on. And most importantly the straight face with a steady unflinching gaze as he studies her searching for flaws. He won't find one. She'll make sure of that.

"We've had a long journey together. Five years that seemed to last more, and yet fly by so soon. This lesson will mark the end of your schooling and apprenticeship. With this lesson I'll pass on the art to you. You've been an excellent student so far. You've aptly studied all your theories, and you know how to apply them perfectly. You've even managed to adapt some of them to your own comfort."

She keeps a straight face, despite her inner happiness on receiving his praise. He's a strict man and one slip could – no would – probably cause all her hard work to go in vain. Instead she curtly nods.

"However before I teach you this, I will first have to put you to a test to deem you worthy." He says coolly.

Test? She wonders surprised, though still outwardly retains her calm face and nods the affirmative in agreement to his terms. Another one? How hard could it possibly be? She'd done so many of them before. And she'd aced them all with flying colours and praise.

She's confident in her abilities and completely prepared for anything.

"You will have to kill me. No 'ifs', no 'buts', no doubts. You have to kill me. Period. "

Well maybe anything except that.

Her calm and collected armour completely shatters around her. Wide eyed the girl manages to stutter shakily after numerous steadying breaths of air, "W-w-what?!" She's struggling to get some semblance back in her persona after he's just completely shattered it.

"I said, you have to kill me." He states calmly, in the same manner he generally states facts while teaching her. Dead serious. Crisp. No room for argument.

He gets up from his chair and paces to the window. His gaze distant and glazed, his good grey tinged midnight eye dulling, and the blind one covered by the eye-patch. He's looking outside, but still isn't.

She knows this, as she stares at him, vision blurring with tears. The last vestiges of her calm have left her, and it's by pure stubbornness, and willpower (both of which she's always had in infinity and he's helped develop to even greater extents along with her many other qualities) that she isn't a sobbing heap on the floor by now. She's nine, but her mind is far more advanced.

Her mind replays all the times they've had together as she tries to blink back tears. She's lived with and studied under him since she was four. And she's known him since before that. He is her Godfather after all, along with being her benefactor and mentor. And a surrogate father as well. Hell she knows she loves him more than her own real father. (Though it could also be since her real father has been dead for the past three years, and was never really much at home when he was alive anyway.)

Mustang was the one that taught her, fed her, and clothed her. He even was the one who held her hand when she took her first steps. He is almost a god in her eyes. If not that, then maybe her guardian angel. But she liked to believe the former more. How can she just kill him like that?

How could he expect her – his student, ward, godchild, adopted daughter, _and a nine year old girl mostly_ – to kill him?!

_He means so much to me! Could he really be so cruel?_ She thinks as the unshed tears form small rivulets down her cheeks.

He turns to her, his gaze cold (chilling actually), and hard. "I don't care about how much I mean to you. And yes I can be that cruel." He says.

She gasps realising she's spoken out loud, and recoils from his gaze.

"Can you do it?" he asks. Tone still calm. Still blunt. Still serious. Emotionless and uncaring.

She looks down avoiding his gaze, and clenches her hands into fists by her side. "No." she whispers. "No I can't."

"You still have a lot to learn."

He walks out of the room, not even sparing the girl a backward glance, and shuts the door behind him. She collapses onto the floor on her knees and sobs freely.

She's failed herself. And _him_.

* * *

A year later, she's in front of him again. Though this time it's different.

She's more relaxed than tense, and he's isn't as calm as before.

She stands regal in front of his desk as he observes her. He sits behind it, with a tired, and lost look on his face. She doesn't miss the constant side glances to the fading Ouroborus tattoo on her arm as well. Neither has she taken any incentive to cover it. Instead she stares straight into his good grey-midnight eye with her own sapphire flecked chocolate.

One year and her whole life took on a completely different turn.

"A year ago we were in this very same situation, which we are in today." He starts.

"Indeed we were." She replies curtly.

"A lot has changed however." His gaze moves back to the fading Ouroborus on her arm.

"It has." She says breaking him away from his thoughts.

"The condition still hasn't changed you know." He states tiredly after a while.

She stands rigidly straight suddenly, and he slowly gets his demeanour back.

"So can you kill me?" he asks.

She knows that tone. It sounds different from the one he's used a year ago. It's more taunting, baiting. He's reminding her of what's happened in the past year, and his connection to it. He wants her to get angry. To lose her cool and say 'yes' to this insane condition of his.

She would probably have too.

Had another been in her place they surely would have done it. But she knows him all too well. And she doesn't miss the serious or emotionless undertone his statement carries.

"No I can't." she says. His hand clenches and he looks at her, gaze hardened.

"You still have to learn."

"I know."

He walks out just like before. Past her without sparing a backward glance, and shuts the door to his study.

The only difference is that this time she's not the only one crying.

* * *

He's sitting on that chair again. She's standing in front of him again. Their still separated by that desk. Still the same scenario. Still so different.

"I'll be leaving now. I've got to get back. Inu-Yasha must be waiting for me." She says with a sort of finality that somehow states that this may be the last time she may ever visit again.

He understands. It was bound to happen soon. He knew she would eventually give up on his hopeless case and pursue her life. Hence, he nods, and she raises a brow. "You're unusually quieter than usual, you know." She states.

"Just remembering something. How nostalgic this situation feels." He says quietly. That cold of his seems to be getting much better she realises.

"You still haven't learned the last lesson that would complete your education of my subject Kagome." He says entwining his fingers on top of the desk.

"The essence of Pyro-alchemy? The Black Phoenix Flame and the concept behind it?" she questions. He nods. "You refused to teach me." She states.

"You refused to follow the condition." He shoots back. "You refused to kill me."

"That would be a waste of time." She says softly.

"In what way may I ask?"

"It's useless trying to kill a man who is already dead." She says and he looks up startled. "And besides why should I let you have salvation that easily when you're already experiencing hell? Not killing an already dead man who is still stuck in his body and yearns for release. It's quite appropriate."

She turns and walks to the door.

"Kagome." He says raggedly, in a sharp intake of breath. It comes out more of a rasp.

She turns around, hand on the doorknob, "By the way Mustang, I already figured out how to use the Black Phoenix Flame……… And yes I can be that cruel."

She turns around and leaves without a backward glance, shutting the door hard, leaving a broken raven haired man looking longingly at the place she was standing moments earlier.

He's taught her well.

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Whee-opp! Another finished Yay! Hope You guys enjoyed it.

Leave a note. K?


	4. Nothingness

**Fandom:**Crossover (Inu-Yasha / Full Metal Alchemist) **  
Title:** Fairy Tales**  
Author/Artist: **Night's Fang (Who else would it be?)**  
Theme(s): **Books (Never Really Mine),**  
Pairing/Characters: **Kagome Higurashi, Roy Mustang. (And maybe Inu-Yasha)**  
Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer/claimer: **Own the plot. Don't own the characters. Own my twisted mind.**  
Summary:** Fairy-tales, and Mystical-Sciences. Myth, and Matter. She'd always lived in different worlds. She'd carved her existence in them. But no matter how much she wanted to believe it, she never disillusioned herself. "Happily Ever Afters" were never really hers. And she didn't want them either.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi at age ten, was accidentally involved as a reactant in a human transmutation, due to a co-incidental 'wrong place at the wrong time'. She also ended up being the product as well. And losing her soul, gaining another one – courtesy of Roy Mustang, and gaining certain homunculus abilities, and most surely another personality.

_When Kagome was a child, she'd lived in two different worlds. Literally, and philosophically_

_Literally in the sense of her shuffling on and off between the two worlds divided by The Gate. Always in and out of Gaea. Into the world of Asmetris and back. While many people felt it alien to call anywhere in the universe home, a place where they fit in and actually belonged; Kagome could sincerely, honestly and proudly walk around saying she had two._

_Philosophically because she was always either in the realm of reality, or the quaint little world, the book she was reading created for her. She constantly moved in and out of reality and surrealism. Between the world of her ordinary routine and the world of literally marvel._

_And philosophically again because she'd always lived in the world of fact and fiction. Studying matter, languages, geography, history, science, and maths during her days in Gaea. Studying facts, theories, possibilities, practical applications, nuclear sciences, alchemy in general on the whole, alchemy in minute detail under Mustangs supervision and tutelage in Asmetris._

_And during the nights she'd switch over. Go into the world of fairy-tales like all the other young girls of her age. Where everything was possible. Where magic existed. Where the princess would be whisked away by her knight in shining armour or prince. Where the hero of the story would never give up his goal of being with his love, no matter the hardships. Where good triumphed over evil, and the hero always won gloriously in the end. A world she was led into every night by the deep, low husky baritone of her one eyed raven haired mentor and God father Roy Mustang._

_A world which she left when she woke up in the mornings to the sun's rays – muted by the curtains – falling on her face, the smell of wood, earth, and remnants of a strong cologne, crushed snugly in the embrace of her father figure._

_It was this world that the ten year old Kagome had grown to love the most. Her little world of fantasies which seemed real. It chased the nightmares of that horrible day far away._

_She'd never realised the routine she'd damned herself to then._

-x-x-x-

Roy Mustang was her everything. Her father, her benefactor, her Guardian, her teacher. _Her God._ She loved him, respected him, idolized him with a crazed passion, worshipped him. She'd wanted to be just like him.

Roy Mustang died when Kagome Higurashi was seventeen. Kagome didn't cry for his funeral. Or for many days after that. She just sat by his grave with a soft, distant and empty smile on her face till she collapsed. For she'd realised that day that he was nothing now. Non-existent yet omnipresent.

_Eight years later Kagome still lived in two different worlds. Shuffling in between the modern era and to Sengoku Jidai through the magical ancient Bone-Eaters well. Living two different lives. One as a student in her time – albeit a sickly one who kept missing school a lot. And the other as Kikiyo's re-incarnation, and Inu-Yasha's shard detector. As an epic, yet damsel-in-distress heroine._

_On one hand she was a powerful priestess who possibly surpassed her previous incarnation's abilities by leaps and bounds. She was famous for being kind and gentle to everyone._

_On the other she was the constant target. The burden. The one who had to be protected at all times._

_In a way Kagome Higurashi felt that she could possibly – and truthfully say – "Been there. Done that" for almost everything. She played so many roles in her life. Now sometimes, whenever someone praised her for her acting talents and marvelled at adaptability to different situations, she couldn't disagree with the snide voice in her subconscious (that was most likely her homunculus side) that went, "Oh really now? And you don't even know a tenth of it yet!" and laughed hollowly all the while saying it._

-x-x-x-

It was always one role after another. One character after another. One life after another. One world after another. The routine continued.

_(It does. It does. And it doesn't stop now. Nor will it ever.)_

And sometimes Kagome wondered if she was truly life's version an actress, and the parts she played were the various movies or plays based on life.

_(The cycle goes on.)_

She became the ideal daughter to her mother. Kind, caring, gentle, responsible. Respectful, dutiful. The one who'd sacrifice anything for the family. The one who'd always make her mother proud.

_(Round and Round we go._)

She'd played the ideal sibling to Miroku, Sango, and Souta. A shoulder to cry on. A ear for the problems. Always listening. Always consoling. Always calming. Always looking out for.

_(It continues to turn. Never slowing. Never ceasing.)_

Shippo's surrogate mother. A kind word here. A stern reprimand there. A pat on the head. A brush of the under eyes. A slew of advice. A ton of hugs. Showering him with affection. Watching over his needs. Chasing away his fears.

_(Rewind. Revise. Repeat_.)

She was Inu-Yasha's pseudo lover. The one that came to replace Kikiyo. Her shadow.

_(Round and Round we go)_

She was Naraku's sworn enemy. Distaste for his soul. Disgust for his actions. Hate for what he truly was. She'd chase him to the ends of the earth. She'd hunt him with a horrifying conviction. And she'd damn him to the deepest pits in hell.

_(Never slowing, never ceasing)_

She was a priestess.

_(We're hopelessly tangled in this web of our own creation.)_

She was a student.

_(Unable to free ourselves.)_

She was a friend.

_(We'll stay entrapped forever.)_

She was a foe.

_(We'll never be free.)_

Yes she'd played so many roles. Thinking about the major ones made her head hurt. The minor ones were too many to count.

_(The threads are too many.)_

She'd lived in too many different worlds.

_(The web is too tangled.)_

She'd lived too many lives, and lies.

_(And we don't know who we are any more.)_

Fairy-tales, and Mystical-Sciences. Myth, and Matter. She'd always lived in different worlds. She'd carved her existence in them.

_(So what are we then?)_

But no matter how much she wanted to believe it, she never disillusioned herself. "Happily Ever Afters" were never really hers to begin with.

_(Maybe we're nothing.)_

And thinking back to the day when she felt she truly died, Kagome knew that she didn't want them either.

_(Yes we're 'nothing'. Nothing at all.)_

Kagome Higurashi smiles the same soft, distant and empty smile, she did by Mustang's grave, as the homunculus inside her head continues to sing.

_(Nothing. Just like you sensei.)_

* * *

**A/N:** All right this turned out completely different from what I expected. I find this a tad creepy really. The story just seemed to write itself once I reached a certain point.

The italics in brackets is the homunculus in her mind.

Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. Leave a note then! Ciao!


	5. Nightmares

**Fandom: **Crossover (Inu-Yasha / Full Metal Alchemist) **  
Title:** Nightmares  
**Author/Artist: **Night's Fang (Who else would it be?)**  
Theme(s): (include the # number and full theme):** #17 Eto… Hm… (Engulf By Darkness)**  
Pairing/Characters: **Kagome Higurashi, Roy Mustang. **  
Rating:** Teen**  
Disclaimer/claimer (if needed): **Own the plot. Don't own the characters. Don't own the song or its lyrics. Own my twisted mind.**  
Summary (if needed):** Kagome knows that they're just nightmares and nothing more. She knows it's natural to have them. She knows they're not real. But it doesn't stop her waking up in a cold sweat, choking back tears and screams.

* * *

_In blinded mind you are singing  
__A glorious hallelujah__  
The distant flutter of angels__  
They're all too far, too far to reach for you.  
"The World" See-Saw._

"_Run! Leave now! Get the hell out of here Kagome! And whatever you do, don't look back!"_ His voice repeats over and over in her head.

The house is large and empty. The hallways are long and wide. The right turn at the end leads off into the library section. The left leads to the staircase that will take her to the other floors. Directly ahead is the recreation room. The walls are abnormally white. The marble floor dotted with the red and beige checks pattern. Each footstep of hers on it echoes hollowly, and resounds in her ear. And somehow even though the eleven year old hasn't even bothered paying attention to these little facts she still knows them.

_(It's bland. So bland!)_

She doesn't bother. She keeps running.

_(Yes run.)_

A malicious laugh reaches her ears from somewhere behind. She can feel the thing chasing her gaining. The air around her thickens. Nausea settles in.

_Don't look back!_

_(Yes run. Run away.)_

She continues running, willing her legs not to give up on her. She reaches the end of the hallway, takes the left, and bounds down the staircase. She misses a step, loses her balance, rolls all the way down, and bruises herself badly. The laughter surrounds her again, now a chorus. The house is still empty. She can see the front door, and if she makes it she'll be safe.

_Don't look back!_

_(Run away forever.)_

Stumbling she gets up. Her legs quiver, her arm is abnormally numb, numerous bruises and gashes from the fall down the steps map her skin. She steadies herself as fast as she can, and breaks into a run. She runs wildly, ignoring her aching and bruised body. Her pursuer gliding not far behind. Blood flows copiously from a gash on her forehead. Flows in rivulets into her eyes. Colours her vision red. But she runs. Stumbling, aching, bruised and bleeding, she runs.

_Don't look back! No matter what, don't look back!_

_(Keep running. Even though you'll be caught in the end. Even though you can never escape.)_

She reaches the door, panting and gasping. Now a mere step away from freedom, for she knows whatever it is that chases her is bound to this house. And it can never leave. She breathes deeply, reaches for the doorknob and turns it. Her body feels relieved, the air begins to lighten, the nausea begins to lift.

_(So close. Salvation! You're finally free.)_

The laughter stops, along with its echoes. And suddenly everything is deathly silent.

_(Will you abandon him then? For this?)_

And she looks back.

* * *

The violet eyes are numerous, and too malicious. The inky black, living shadows that surround them block off everything else, pseudo hands trying to reach for her, pull her, take her in. And in all that, there is nothing, a void. And he's there. His broken body floating in mid-air, blood staining his clothes, flesh ever pale against the dark blood stained cloth, raven hair matted, eyes closed.

_(Will you leave him? Will you abandon him? Will you let him be devoured?)_

And he looks so peaceful, so angelic, and _so broken_, and it's all for her. And she calls him, anguish, fear, and desperation in her voice. She screams out his name, as the shadows devour him. Unconsciously and blindly reaches for him. But he's already taken to far away into the abyss.

_(Will you damn him to your hell little girl? Will you offer us this sacrificial lamb? But then again why should you bother? You're free, are you not? So why should he matter?)_

A black rubbery hand grabs her outstretched one. It's followed by others. Violet eyes gleam in victory.

_(Foolish child.)_

And then there's only pain. Pure blinding white hot pain, as the hands pull her apart, just like they pull him apart. Malicious voices taunting her. Whispers that promise of despair, pain, loneliness, ring in her ears. Thousands of visions assaulting her. The hands begin carving into her.

_(You should have run away, when you had the chance. Now you have no hope.)_

And she tries to reach for him, still. Through all of this. Longingly, desperately, wantonly. She cries out his name. But he's too far away now. The Gate has taken him.

_(You'll never see him again. He's too far. Too far from your reach now.)_

And then there's darkness.

_(And you'll stay trapped here forever.)_

She wakes up screaming, panting, gasping, crying, eyes bloodshot, hands shaking, clawing at her neck. The child screams over, and over again, not aware of the raven haired man embracing her, deaf to the words of comfort. She screams her throat raw, cries her eyes out, savagely claws at herself, all the while.

"It's all right Kagome. It was just a nightmare. Nothing more than a nightmare. Everything's going to be fine. I'm right here. All right kiddo?" he keeps repeating, ignoring the fading Ouroborus on her arm. The child eventually collapses from exhaustion. Only to repeat the process in the next hour, while the raven haired man sits by her side the entire night, looking over her as her dreams damn her. Kill her bit-by-bit. Forward her descent into insanity.

Letting his student Kagome Higurashi die like this is one sin Roy Mustang is sure he'll never be able forgive himself for.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it? Leave a note and tell me. Ciao!


	6. Broken

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu-Yasha or Full Metal Alchemist. Would this even be up here if I did?

**A/N: **Been a while... will a simple sorry do?

**Fandom:** Crossover (Fullmetal Alchemist / Inu-Yasha)  
**Title:** Broken  
**Author/Artist:** Night's Fang  
**Theme(s): (include the # number and full theme):** #1A Broken  
**Pairing/Characters:** Roy Mustang / Kagome Higurashi  
**Rating:** PG-13 (A bit Dark)  
**Summary:** Not everything can be fixed. Some things once broken, stay broken.

* * *

He's drunk again, she realises as she watches him gazing listlessly into the fire. A soft sigh escapes her lips as the nine year old's eyes take in the mess: empty whiskey bottles, littered around the armchair. He seems unaware of them, twirling his whiskey glass in his hand, the ice-cubes clinking softly like a wind chime, as they bump against each other or the glass. The firelight casts a soft glow, causing the liquid in the glass to appear gold. And if the girl squints just right, and ignores the bottles, she can see a different picture all together. The armchair – a throne, his clothes – robes of the finest silk, his plain whiskey glass – a crystal goblet, and the man himself – a proud aristocrat.

The child snaps out of her daze, and approaches the silent man with a clear frown on her features. "You're drunk." She states simply, leaving no room for argument as she begins to pick up the empty bottles and put them away outside the front door for the garbage man to take in the morning. He ignores her, still staring into the fire. Four trips to the front door later she's finished with the bottles, but his drink isn't. Sighing again she gently begins to pry the glass away from his hand.

"Come on, you need to get to sleep." She says. He doesn't respond, doesn't move, doesn't do anything. The glass slips from his hand, and crashes into tiny pieces on the floor. Amber liquid stains the red carpet, darkening the colour to blood. The noise wakes him from his reverie, and he turns to look at the remains of his whiskey glass on the floor.

"It's broken." he states.

"Yes it is." She replies absently nodding, while carefully gathering the bits of glass together.

"It's broken."

She nods again, as she now begins to draw a circle on the floor, with the small stick of chalk she always carries with her. Then moves onto drawing the runes for the equation.

"It's broken." he states again and she ignores him.

Instead she moves to the task at hand, focusing her mind, concentrating on the equation, and slamming her palms onto the edges of the alchemic circle. The circle glows red, and when the light dies down his glass is sitting there in the middle as good as new. She stands up a triumphant smile on her face, holding the repaired goblet.

"It's broken." he says softly, in a childish whimper, and she turns to him confused. But he's already back to gazing at the fire again, eyes distant and far away. And slowly Kagome realises that Mustang isn't talking about the glass anymore. Shaking she makes her way to the kitchen, leaving the man alone to his thoughts in the living room.

_Not everything can be fixed._

Smashing the glass onto the floor with all her strength, in a burst of emotion, the girl sinks down in a sobbing heap. Crying for the man in the living room. Crying for his wretched soul. Crying since he can't cry for himself anymore.

_Some things once broken; stay broken._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** I'll get up to posting the rest soon. Promise.


	7. Doll

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu-Yasha or Full Metal Alchemist.

**Fandom:** Crossover (Fullmetal Alchemist / Inu-Yasha)**  
Title:** Doll**  
Author/Artist:** Night's Fang**  
Theme(s): (include the # number and full theme):** #2A Toys**  
Pairing/Characters:** Roy Mustang / Kagome Higurashi**  
Rating:** Teen**  
Summary:** She's no longer a child.

* * *

It's her favourite doll he realises as he looks at it.

The pretty doll he gave her for her fifth birthday, the first one she spent in his care. The pretty one with the long brown hair, and the grey blue eyes, dressed in a handmade blue military uniform like his own.

Alive to her. Given a name. Given an identity. Given a meaning of existence.

Taken care of by the child like porcelain. Her favourite playmate. Her only playmate.

Yes it is her favourite doll, Mustang think as he looks at it sitting in the corner. Then turns his gaze to the emptiness of the room, the bags, suitcases and files by the bed, the girl on the bed waiting patiently for her mother to come get her. Her innocent chocolate brown eyes hardened with wisdom, and he ways of life under his tutelage. He's really worked the poor girl.

His eyes move back to the now neglected doll, gathering dust sitting amongst cobwebs in the corner of the unused desk. Her gaze follows his and stares at the doll blankly.

It's her favourite doll, he knows. But then – with a pang of regret for being the one to bring about this change he realises – that all though still young, Kagome is no longer a child.

And he hopes that the girl sitting before him won't bury that sweet caring child deep within her mind to let is sit amongst the dust and spider webs like she's done to her doll. Because it would be so sad.

Because _that_ young girl was _his_ favourite doll.

* * *

**A/N: **This one was initially supposed to be a drabble, but unfortunately it exceeded the reqiured word count. Maybe I'll succeed in doing a proper one the next time.


	8. Guardian Angels

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the animes I write about.

**Fandom: **Crossover (Inu-Yasha / Full Metal Alchemist) **  
Title: **Come Undone: We Always Repeat The Same Mistakes (Guardian Angel)**  
Author/Artist: **Night's Fang  
**Themes:** #4A Angels & Devils**  
Pairing/Characters: **Kagome Higurashi, Roy Mustang.**  
Rating: **Teen  
**Summary:** He doesn't believe in a lot, but he believes in her – _his saviour.

* * *

  
_

He doesn't believe in fairy tales. They're stories told to the frivolous who wish to escape reality. Made to make the weak think they were empowered before the strong cruelly brought them down and oppressed them. Made to give false hope. He doesn't believe in them simply because he knows life cannot, _does not_, have any happy endings.

He doesn't believe in God. Maybe he did at one point in his life. But that is now a distant fanciful dream buried under years of bloodshed, violence, pain, and loss. Now to him God is simply a man made entity. Made to worship, to revere, to blame. To him God doesn't exist. Science _proves_ that God doesn't exist. And even if God did exist, He had forsaken this place an eternity ago.

He believes in Devils though. They're sadistic entities that thrive amidst mayhem, chaos, grief and suffering. They can't survive without war, bloodshed, and death. He's seen them with his own eyes too. Chimeras, Homunculi, other humans. He's seen them smile maliciously amongst the carnage. Mustang knows that he himself is one of them.

But he believes in Angels. Those soft gentle givers of happiness and protection from legends of the old. Those ethereal being that held the hands of those dieing, granting them forgiveness, and a deep peaceful sleep for eternity as they guided the souls to the void of the death. Those mythical beings that stood by the side of mother during labour, and gave them strength and comfort to bring forth new life and hope into the world. Those beings full of warmth, innocence and everything pure.

He does believe in angels, because of the little girl who sat by his side and chased away his nightmares. The little girl who's smile would brighten up his whole jaded life. Because that girl was definitely not, _couldn't be_, human.

And if Kagome Higurashi wasn't an angel, _his guardian angel_, then Roy Mustang had no idea as to what she really was.

* * *

**A/N:** Next one will most likely be up by tomorrow.


	9. Another Life

**Fandom: **Crossover (Inu-Yasha / Full Metal Alchemist) **  
Title: **Come Undone: We Always Repeat The Same Mistakes (Guardian Angel)**  
Author/Artist: **Night's Fang  
**Themes:** #21BTouching the Illusion  
**Pairing/Characters: **Kagome Higurashi, Roy Mustang.**  
Rating: **Teen  
**Summary:** In another life they would've been happy

* * *

In another world, he'd be a handsome, successful, rich man.

In another world she'd be a bright, intelligent, genius student, who was popular with her class.

In another world, he'd be married to a russet eyed blonde beauty, instead of pining away for her as she slept peacefully under the earth. He'd probably have two heartbreakers for sons, who'd take after him in every way.

In another world her father would still be alive. And her mother wouldn't waste ten years of her life aching for her dead husband, while her children felt orphaned. They'd be a happy little family who went out once every month on a picnic.

In another world he wouldn't spend his nights in a drunken mess by the fire-place, taken care of by the child he was supposed to be caring for. He'd be dreaming of frivolous dreams that disappeared in the morning and never have nightmares of bloodshed, and war. He'd be jovial, well groomed and not a half dead man.

In another world she'd not spend her childhood tending a man, who was supposed to care for her. She'd be sleeping every night in a comfortable bed, instead of sitting by his bedside soothing the man. She'd be waking up refreshed like a lazy kitten. Not cramped, red eyed, stiff necked, by his empty bedside.

In another world, they might've been happy.

In another world, they probably would've never met. Lived oblivious of the other's existence.

And the illusion is tempting. Beautiful. Haunting.

Then again, in that world they wouldn't have been themselves now, would they? He would be Roy Mustang but wouldn't be _Roy Mustang_, and she would be Kagome Higurashi but wouldn't be _Kagome Higurashi_. And if they weren't themselves then who would they be?

Because these broken, lost people were who they were, who they are, and who they will always be.

And as beautiful as the illusion is, they'd rather have themselves.

_And this tragedy.

* * *

_

**A/N:** Sorry this was supposed to be up a long time ago, and I forgot all about it.


	10. Heaven's Not Enough

**Fandom:** Crossover [Inu-Yasha / Fullmetal Alchemist]**  
Title:** Come Undone: We Always Repeat The Same Mistakes.**  
Authour:** Nights Fang**  
Themes:** #3 Hand phones, Cell phones (~ A Call From Heaven)**  
Pairing/Characters:** Kagome Higurashi, Roy Mustang**  
Rating:** Teen.**  
Disclaimer:** The fictional character Kagome belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and the character Roy Mustang belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. I _do not_ own them. I only own the plot.**  
Summary:** Angels may be calling. But Heaven's Not Enough. It never is.

* * *

Kagome sighs as she looks at him, machines pumping life into him. Her only solace is that he's better than last week. Much, _much_ better.

He smirks at her, the moment he's aware of her presence. He's probably figured out by now how worried she's been over him. He already knows that she'd worked herself into an insane frenzy caring for him. Running to his side the moment she got the news, when she stepped into her home, from the Sengoku Jidai. Not even bothering to get out of her travelling half-kimono.

And being the sadist that Mustang is, the bastard is definitely finding it very, _very_ amusing.

And Kagome is tempted to smack him across that handsome aging face of his. Smack him very, very hard.

He's escaped death. Yet again. It's become a common occurrence now. Too common to be funny anymore. But idly Kagome wonders if escaping death was ever a funny thing ever.

His smirk is still in place, and she's getting irate by the minute.

"Angels have been calling you know. They want you up there." She huffs sarcastically. Cruelly. Anything to get that stupid smirk off his lips, as she busies herself with checking his medication, and everything else.

"I know." he teases, voice hoarse, weak, and slurred from the medication.

"They're obviously very eager to have you up there."

"They probably are."

"You should go with them then."

"I don't want to."

"Why? Don't tell me... You haven't atoned for your sins yet, right? That's probably the reason."

"No, it's not. It's just..." he trails off distantly.

"Just what?"

"You of all people should know Kagome. Heaven's not enough."

Brown eyes widen and she turns her gaze to him. But he's already too faraway to bother. Kagome leaves the room quietly, hand clutched around the tiny key chain he gifted her, when she was a child.

Mustang's right. Heaven's not enough. It never is.

It never will be.

* * *


	11. Definitions

**Fandom:** Crossover [Inu-Yasha / Fullmetal Alchemist]**  
Title:** Come Undone: We Always Repeat The Same Mistakes.**  
Authour:** Nights Fang**  
Themes:** #6 Curiosity. (~ Listen to your heart cry)**  
Pairing/Characters:** Kagome Higurashi, Roy Mustang**  
Rating:** Teen.**  
Disclaimer:** The fictional character Kagome belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and the character Roy Mustang belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. I _do not_ own them. I only own the plot.**  
****Summary:** What an alchemist truly is.

* * *

In her short span of life, Kagome has heard many definitions of what Alchemist's are. Each different from the previous. Each hitting home, but not quite.

Some define them as dogs of the military. They're puppets. They're living dolls. Nothing but mindless tools.

Some says they're heretics. Devils, and all evil. Playing with things that they aren't meant to know.

To some they're simply scientists. Noting more, nothing less

To others, they're miracle workers, angels of God. Some even think of them as Gods.

Mustang defines alchemists as sinners. Sinners that walk down the path of eternal atonement. Kagome has heard the Elric brothers use this definition too.

But Kagome thinks that the definition is far more simple then any of the perceived ones. To her Alchemists are simply very curious people.

And as everyone knows, curiosity is oftentimes a dangerous thing.

* * *

**A/N:** Next one will be out tomorrow.


	12. Chemistry

**Fandom:** Crossover [Inu-Yasha / Fullmetal Alchemist]  
**Title:** Come Undone: We Always Repeat The Same Mistakes.  
**Authour:** Nights Fang  
**Themes:** #12 Chemistry (~ Electric Shock)  
**Pairing/Characters:** Kagome Higurashi, Roy Mustang  
**Rating:** Teen.  
**Disclaimer:** The fictional character Kagome belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and the character Roy Mustang belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. I _do not_ own them. I only own the plot.  
**Summary:** No matter what people think. Chemistry essentially was made for war.

* * *

It's a simple chemical equation, the girl tells him. A basic one, in truth.

Isolation and conversion of hydrogen to it's nascent state in the atmosphere. It acts as an automatic energy bomb, due to it's explosive nature. And if oxygen is fed to it, it creates a widespread combustion.

It's absolutely basic in it's simplicity. No need for an ignition whatsoever. Just basic redirection of energy in air. And it's absolute genius as well Mustang realises as Kagome explains her theory to him in simple words.

It's brilliant, and the girl would maybe get, _no will definitely get,_ immediate recognition for the theory. But there's only one problem with it.

"It's meant for war Kagome."

"So is chemistry in it's true essence. And so are alchemists, and soldiers." she replies.

He nods at her, unable to say anything. Kagome may be a young girl, but she's also a state alchemist. She's been taught for war. Just like chemistry.

* * *


End file.
